ZT, Through the Eyes of a Fighter
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Fossil fighters, people who used beasts of the ancient past to wage epic battles. Zilla, a new Fossil Fighter with the potential to reach Master Rank. With her partner Spinax, she'll fight against all sorts of enemies, and maybe find time for romance. Summary suck right now, I know, still working on it.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Hello folks, welcome to my newest story.

Zilla: Finally, I get my chance to shine.

Shadow: Yup, and this will be my first ever re-telling of the Fossil Fighters series. However, I will probably not be doing a story for Frontier when it comes out next year. From what I've seen, the game isn't worth a damn. It's disappointing, especially since Fossil Fighters is one of my favorite game series.

Zilla: Anyways, Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Fossil Fighters, she only owns me, and any other OCs she decides to add.

Shadow: Oh, and before I forget, I want to thank Magma Red, Zephyrus Genesis, Aubrie1234, Cottonmouth25, ShayminMarx, and JoshNeku for inspiring me to write about Fossil Fighters. They are awesome writers and I would highly recommend reading their stories.

…

I stared out at the never ending stretch of blue that was the ocean. The waters were calm, the air was crisp, and the atmosphere was one of tranquility.

"So, what made you want to become a fossil fighter", the captain of the boat questioned.

"Been fascinated with animals of the past all my life", I replied, "And getting to fight with said creatures is a dream come true".

"Interesting", the captain said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Captain Travers".

"Zilla", I responded, "Zilla Torvophoneus".

"Zilla", Travers said thoughtfully, "Yeah, I can see there being a world class fighter named Zilla".

"Is that so", I chuckled, "I wouldn't go as far as to say I'd be a world class fighter, but you never know".

"By the way, what kind of dinosaurs do you prefer", Travers asked, "Carnivores or Herbivores"?

"I like them all, but I guess I prefer carnivores", I replied.

"Big strong predators, or small swift hunters", he questioned.

"The bigger ones for sure", I said.

"Which one do you prefer; T-rex, king of the dinosaurs, Or Tarbosaurus, the purple skinned killer", he questioned.

"Tarbosaurus", I replied, "T-rex is cool and all, but he gets way too much attention".

"So Zilla the Tarbosaurus fan, I'll be sure to remember that", Travers said, "Hey, there's Vivosaur Island, dead ahead".

I looked ahead and saw the island, in all its glory.

"I hope the other fighters are ready", I thought, "They're about to get some serious competition".

….

"Nice place they've got here", I thought as I stepped off the boat. The main section of the island had some rather high-tech looking buildings, probably for use by fighters.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island", a pair of women dressed in uniforms greeted, "Where the dinosaurs of past ages lie asleep as fossils in the ground".

"I'm Beth", one woman said, "And this is Sue".

"The name's Zilla", I greeted in return, "I'm here to become a fossil fighter".

"To become a fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggins", Beth explained, "The fossil center is the building straight ahead".

As I looked towards the fossil center, I spotted a rather peculiar looking man wandering about. He seemed to be busy, although with what I wasn't sure. He had cyan green hair, and was wearing casual clothing underneath an unbuttoned lab coat. The man seemed confused about something, before his face lit up with some sort of realization.

"Excuse me, Dr. Diggins", Beth called out to the man. So this was Dr. Diggins.

"May I assume you are here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center", she asked.

"A new recruit", Diggins asked, "Of course, always happy to show a new recruit the ropes".

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr.", I said, "I a Zilla Torvophoneus. I have come to Vivosaur Island to become a fossil fighter".

Diggins chuckled for a minute, confusing me slightly.

"May I ask what it is you find so amusing", I questioned.

"You last name", he said, "It's funny because it translates to 'savage murderer'. Like the name of a dinosaur".

"Very true", I said.

"Anyways, could you please meet me at the Fossil Center", Diggins requested, "There I will be able to help you with becoming a fighter".

I nodded and followed him to the Fossil Center. However, before I reached the building, I felt something slam into me rather hard.

"I'm so sorry", a girl apologized, "I was running so fast I couldn't stop".

"Why were you running so fast anyways", I questioned.

"I'm trying to stay in shape", the girl replied.

I simply nodded and entered the Fossil Center. Once I entered the building, I was greeted by the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center", she greeted, "My name is Wendy".

"Pleasure to meet you Wendy", I replied, "I am Zilla".

"I take it you're here to register to become a fossil fighter", she asked.

"That is correct", I responded, "Is Dr. Diggins here"?

"He was, but then he wandered off somewhere again", Wendy sighed, "He's a good man, but he's a bit absent-minded at times. For now, you might want to go check into the hotel next door".

"Will do", I said.

…..

The hotel was a rather luxurious building, with clean white tile floors, lush palm trees in the corners, and an elegant garden in the middle of the lobby. I was greeted by the hotel manager, who quickly showed me to my room. It was nice little living space, not too bare but not overly decorated. It had a nice bed with very soft blankets and pillows, a window that opened up to a small balcony, a T.V., and a fully functional kitchen. Good thing too since I loved to cook when I had the free time.

"Probably won't have a lot of spare time with so much fossil fighting though", I thought.

I unpacked my bag and set out the stuff I brought with me. Several spare outfits, a first-aid kit, some sketch pads and mechanical pencils, and some of my most prized fossil finds. The sketch pads were for whenever I felt like drawing, usually pictures of things like animals and plants. My fossil collection consisted of a beautifully preserved trilobite, A piece of amber with a tarantula inside, a claw from a Utahraptor, a dimetrodon tooth, and a front claw from a baby Therizinosaur. These were some of my most prized possessions. I set the fossils down on the display shelf near the wall, taking extra care not to damage them.

"I should probably be getting back to the Fossil Center", I thought, "Dr. Diggins should be back by now".

….

Once I arrived at the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins showed me to the lab area, where there were numerous sets of high-tech equipment.

"This is where we clean the fossils", Diggins said, showing me a high tech table with numerous hammers and drills. "The better cleaned a fossil is, the more genetic material we can integrate into a Vivosaur, making it stronger. Poorly cleaned Vivosaurs will not always obey their masters".

"I wouldn't obey someone who treated me poorly either", I said.

He then placed a large fossil rock on the table, and handed me a hammer and rill to clean it with. He showed me how to use them, as well as how to use the x-ray tool to determine the fossil contents. I activated the x-ray tool, which released a pulse and revealed the inside fossil. It was the skull of a large theropod dinosaur, probably in a similar family to that of an Allosaurus. Carefully, I hammered away the two outer layers of the rock, then used the drill to remove the last one. After blowing away the remaining rock dust, I was left with a 100 percent, perfectly cleaned fossil.

"Excellent work Zilla", Diggins congratulated, "You're the first one today who got a 100 on their cleaning test. Now, let's go revive the fossil".

He picked of the fossil and placed in into a large machine. He closed the metal door and pressed a few buttons, causing the machine to make a whirring sound. A flash of bright sparks lit up the machine and most of the room, ending a few moments later. A loud roar rang out as the door to the machine opened, revealing the beast inside. It was a massive theropod, at least 30 feet in length, and standing over 9 feet tall. It had steel blue skin the same color as my eyes, with darker blue tiger stripes along its back. It had a green underbelly, and a row of massive spikes going down its back. Its head was also adorned with spikes, and it had a mouth full of razor sharp serrated teeth. It let out another roar before lowering its head to look me in the eye.

_"Are you the one who revived me",_ Its deep voice bellowed in my head.

_"I am"_, I thought back to it, "My name is Zilla, what is your name"?

_"My kind is known as Altispinax"_, It replied, _"But I do not have a name of my own"._

_"I shall give you one then"_, I thought, _"From this day forward, you will be known as Sky Spire"._

_"Sky Spire"_, he thought, _"I like it"._

I gently patted the dinosaur's nose before he reverted to his dino medal form.

"Amazing work Zilla", Diggins said, "I can tell you and Sky Spire will get along just fine".

"You heard everything we said", I questioned.

"Yes, I can also communicate with Vivosaurs", Diggins replied, "A lot of high level fighters who care for their Vivosaurs are able to do so".

"Were any of the new fighters able to communicate with them", I asked.

"Sadly no", Diggins sighed, "It is really difficult to find fighters who truly care for their partners".

He then straightened up and said, "Now it's time for you to become a fully registered fighter. Head to the Fossil Stadium. One of our receptionists will explain the rest".

….

Once I arrived at the Fossil Stadium and got registered for the fight, I was surprised as to who my opponent was.

"Well this is a surprise", I said, "I never thought you were a fossil fighter, Captain Travers".

"So you got your first Vivosaur then Zilla", Travers said, "I'm impressed. But this will be your first ever battle, so don't get overconfident".

"Wouldn't dream of it", I replied.

We stepped out onto the battlefield, and immediately the crowds began to cheer. We took our places on opposite ends of the arena, and readied our dino medals.

"Alright Sky Spire, time to shine", I said, tossing his dino medal forward. A bright light enveloped it and began to expand and shift. When the light cleared, Sky Spire was standing proudly in front of me. He let out a roar of challenge, awaiting his opponent's emergence. Travers then tossed his dino medal, whose light revealed a small pachycephalosaurid dinosaur called Goyocephale, or Goyo for short. It was an air type like Sky Spire, and was most likely best a launching fast, rapid-fire attacks. Goyo glared at Sky Spire and bellowed a challenge, to which Sky Spire responded with another roar.

"Alright Sky", I said, "Use spinax fang".

Sky roared and lunged at the Goyo, mouth agape and with fangs glinting dangerously.

"Goyo, evade and use rock head", Travers commanded.

The swift Goyo leapt aside and lunged forward, striking Sky Spire's flank with a strong head butt. Sky Spire winced slightly and swatted the Goyo away with his tail.

_"Auto Counter", _Sky growled, _"Any enemy that attacks head on takes recoil damage"._

"Interesting", I said, "Now Sky, grab Goyo and toss it into the air".

Sky leapt towards his opponent and clamped down on its tail. The Goyo thrashed and growled as it tried to escape. Sky then tossed it into the air and spun around, slamming the dome headed dinosaur with his tail. The Goyo crashed into the ground and dissolved back into its medal form. Sky reared his head back and let out a roar of victory, returning to his medal afterwards.

…..

"That was an amazing battle", captain Travers said while we were in the common room, "I can see that you're on your way to becoming a master fighter. Oh, and here's a reward for winning the fight".

He handed me a rather large fossil rock.

"That's a Tarbosaurus fossil rock, but it isn't the head", Travers explained, "You'll have to track down the head yourself".

"Thanks", I said.

Travers turns to leave, after which I am approached by Dr. Diggins.

"Excellent job winning your first fossil battle Zilla", he congratulated, "I hereby certify you as a level 1 fighter".

He hands me a fighter's license with a number 1 stamped on it.

"Your life as a fighter starts tomorrow", Diggins said, "So you better rest up. Good luck on becoming a master fighter".

He turns and leaves, probably to do more research on something. I leave the stadium and walk back to the hotel.

"That was too easy", I sighed, "I was hoping for some sort of a challenge".

_"Don't get cocky", _Sky Spine warned, _"We'll probably encounter much stronger opponents in the future"._

"I hope so", I thought back, "For now though, let's just focus on getting some new team mates".

…..

Shadow: There you, ladies and gents, chapter 1 is finished. I will try to update this story as well as Gaia and the Hero of Destruction as often as possible, but I can make no promises. I am currently having some 'issues' with both schoolwork and my health. While it is nothing overly serious, it may become very problematic in the future. So now that you guys know what is going on, don't get angry if I don't update often enough.


	2. Vivosaur Number Two, the Proud Shanshan

Shadow: Hello folks, welcome to chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Sky Spire: So, have you already decided on a team?

Shadow: Not exactly, but I will be using quite a few vivosaurs, mostly to match my current playthrough of Fossil Fighters. I decided to do another run through it because I had already played Champions like 10 times. Also, while playing I've noticed that some vivosaurs were a pain in the ass to find in both games. Tarbo is the main one, but Kentro, Zino and Spino are also really annoying to get. It took me 3 fucking hours to find Kentro in the BB Base, and around 7 to find one in Rainbow Canyon.

Sky Spire: Now that you have finished your brief rant, may I do the disclaimer.

Shadow: Go ahead.

Sky Spire: Shadow Lugia of Orre doesn't own Fossil Fighters, she only owns her OC.

….

"The view is amazing", I thought, standing on my balcony. It was around 6 in the morning, and the sun had just risen. The morning air was crisp and clean, with the smell of the ocean wafting through the air. A gentle breeze was blowing, causing the leaves on the palm trees to rustle ever so gently.

_"So, today we begin our journey",_ Sky Spire said, _"I wonder if there are any other Spinax out there"._

"There are probably a lot", I thought, "They are given out as starters after all".

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Zilla, it's me Diggins, can I come in for a moment", Dr. Diggins said from outside the room.

"Come on in", I replied.

Diggins opened the door and walked over to me, carrying a bag of some sorts.

"I forgot to give these to you yesterday", Diggins said, "You'll need these to find and dig up fossils".

He handed me a fossil case, a foldable pickaxe, and a sonar for detecting fossils.

"When you're ready, head over to the Trial Dig site", Diggins said, "Just go to the park area and talk to Bea Ginner".

After that he leaves. I make breakfast, get dressed, and head out to the park area. Located in the center is a giant, complete skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus rex embedded in a large boulder. There is also a separate dock there, probably for cargo ships. I spot a young woman wearing a standard Fossil Center uniform, and walk over to her.

"Excuse me", I say, "Would you happen to be Bea Ginner"?

"Yes, I am", the woman replies, "No jokes though".

"Of course ma'am", I say.

She leads me over to a grassy patch at the edge of the park.

"There are fossil rocks buried here", Bea says, "You need to dig them up. But first, use that switch to turn on your sonar".

I flip the switch and my sonar lets out a low hum followed by a ping. A grid appears on the screen, with cross-hairs going through the middle. An arrow appears right in the middle.

"The arrow is your current location", Bea explains, "You want to be right in front of a fossil to dig it up. Why don't you give it a try? Hit the button on the side of the sonar to detect a fossil".

I hit the yellow button, and a sonar wave circles the cross-hairs. It lets out a loud ding, and a yellow dot appears on the screen, right near where I am standing. I walk over to the spot and strike the ground with my pickaxe. It hits something hard, and I remove the pick and see a brown colored fossil rock. I reach into the hole and pull the rock free. It's about 2 feet long, and isn't all that heavy. I ping comes from my sonar as a mechanical voice says, **"New fossil rock".**

"You sonar will tell you whether or not a fossil you've found is a new one or one you have already cleaned", Bea said, "It will also tell you if it is a jewel rock. Jewel rocks contain jewels that you can sell for money when you've cleaned them".

I nod and click the button again, which reveals the location of another fossil rock. I go to dig it up, but am disappointed when I discover it is just a normal rock.

"Sometimes the sonar mistakes rocks of composition different from that of the digsite for fossil rocks", Bea explains, "You can get certain upgrades that will fix this".

I click the button again, revealing yet another fossil rock. I dig it up and scan it with my sonar. **"Spinax head fossil"**, it says.

"So, where do I put these fossil rocks", I question.

"In your fossil case", Bea replies, "It shrinks the rocks down so that they fit".

I put the two rocks in the fossil case, which does in fact shrink them down. I go to leave, but I spot another fighter here.

"Hmm, must be another rookie", I thought.

I leave the site and go to the fossil center, intent on cleaning the new fossil. When I walk into the back room, I see Dr. Diggins with a strange looking robot. It looks similar to the one used in the fossil stadium for cleaning tests, but it is silver instead of gold.

"What's this Diggins, another of your inventions", I say, walking over to him.

"Ah Zilla, you came just in time", he replies, "This is KL-33N. He's here to help you with cleaning. I've programmed him to learn by observing you clean, so maybe one day he'll be able to do the cleaning for you".

"Greetings master", KL-33N says, "I look forward to learning from the best"!

"He's got enthusiasm, I'll give him that much", I say.

"There's one more thing I'd like to show you", Diggins says, gesturing to a blue machine, "This is a VMM, or Vivosaur Management Machine. You can store your dino medals in it, and re-arrange your team. The ones you find at digsites have built in warp machines so you can teleport back to town".

When he's finished explaining everything, he leaves, allowing me to clean my new fossil rock. I use the x-ray to determine the contents, which turn out to be the skull of a tyrannosaurid theropod. I clean it with ease, getting a 98 percent.

"Shanshan head", KL-33N says, "A new find, revival commence".

He places the skull in the revival chamber, and repeats the process used by Diggins the first time. Lightning flashes inside and a roar resounds from within. The door opens and a small, pink theropod steps out. It looks cute, but the glint in its eyes suggests a vicious temper. It spots me and lunges, only to be stopped by Sky Spine, who managed to break free from his medal. He slams the theropod down, snarling at it. The Shanshan stands back up and roars defiantly at him, not caring about the size difference.

_"ENOUGH OF THIS",_ I say mentally to the Shanshan, _"You will calm down, or else"._

_"You have no control over me",_ he hisses.

_"Watch your tongue hatchling",_ Sky Spine growls, _"Insubordination is not tolerated"._

_ "Sky Spine, let me handle this",_ I say to him, _"Do you have a name, or shall I just call you Shanshan"?_

_ "I will not be called by such a cutesy named", _he hissed, _"Nor will I allow a mammal to decide on one for me"._

_ "Then what shall I call you",_ I question.

_"I will be called Cloud Jumper", _he said.

_"Isn't that just as cutesy as Shanshan",_ I teased.

_"How dare you",_ Cloud Jumper hissed, _"My name is one of pride and power"!_

_ "I'm just joking Cloud", _I laughed, _"Cloud Jumper suits you well"._

I hold out a hand to the pink tyrannosaur.

_"So, will you fight with us", _I question, _"You will be able to get stronger, to fight stronger opponents. We'll be the best team ever"._

_ "If it means I can become stronger, than I will join you",_ Cloud said.

He dissolves into his dino medal, revealing his air element affinity. I pick it up and place it in the special holster I bought earlier. I then exit the fossil center and head back to the park area. On my way though, I am stopped by the same boy I saw at the trial digsite.

"Hey, you've got two vivosaurs, right", he asked.

"That's right, I've got a Spinax and a Shanshan", I replied.

"Awesome", the boy said, "But I bet you've never battled using more than one vivosaur, right"?

"That's correct", I replied.

"So, you want to battle", he asks.

"Sure, why not", I reply, readying my two dino medals.

The boy pulls out his two dino medals and tosses them before him, revealing in Igua and a V-raptor. The Igua stands up front while the V-raptor flanks his left side. I throw my dino medals, releasing Sky Spine and Cloud Jumper. Sky takes up the front position, while Cloud flanks him on the right.

"Igua, use fist jab on Spinax", the boy commands.

Igua races forward, striking Sky with one of its sharp thumb spikes. Sky roars and swats Igua with his tail, knocking the Iguanodontid back.

"Sky Spine, attack V-raptor with spinax fang", I command.

Sky lunges forward, clamping down on the V-raptor and shaking it back and forth. The V-raptor lets out a cry of pain before dissolving back into medal form.

"Igua, use fist jab on Shanshan", the boy commanded again.

_"Evade and use shan fang", _I commanded mentally.

Cloud jumped over the charging Igua and bit down on its shoulder. The Igua bellowed in pain and managed to throw Cloud Jumper off.

"Igua, fist jab again", the boy commanded.

The Igua charged again, but Cloud Jumper simply sidestepped, causing the Igua to slam into Sky Spine. Sky Spine retaliated with a tail slam, sending Igua back to its medal. I caught my dino medals as the boy ran to pick up his.

"You shouldn't just blindly attack", I said, "You need to think things through".

"Not much you can do when you've only got low ranked vivosaurs", the boy replied, "By the way, my name's Holt".

"Zilla", I said, "Guess I'll see you around".

Holt nods and runs off. I turn to leave and see Dr. Diggins exit the Fossil Center. He spots me and runs over.

"Hey Zilla", he greeted, "I see you've gotten two vivosaurs. I guess you've learned everything you can here. You can now go to an honest-to-goodness dig site, Greenhorn Plains. You can get there by boat. Just talk to Beth and she'll arrange for a boat to pick you up".

"An actual digsite", I said, "About time. Well, see you around Doc".

…

Shadow: Another chapter finished, albeit short. Well, now I can discuss a few things with you readers. Are you guys actually enjoying this story? While I'm doing this for fun, I would still like to know that people actually read it and like it. Otherwise, I might as well just take it down. Same with my other stories. While I get that more people want me to update Flurry of Dissidia Flames and Arcanine the Chimera, I'm just bored with those stories right now. The reason all my past stories got taken down was because they either were not well written because I was a beginner still, or because they didn't get enough views to stay up. Am I asking for reviews, no. I just want to know people are reading this story. And yes, I do check how often people read my stories, so I know. That lovely traffic graph makes it a breeze. So do you guys enjoy this story and my others that I'm working on, if so, let me know. See ya next time!


End file.
